Partners in Crime
by FaithGW
Summary: This is my alternate ending to what happens between Harper and Tyr at the end of "All Too Human" *Author's Note added 12/26*


Disclaimer: Here's a shocker...I own nothing  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OK, I just wanted to say a few things now that the fic has been out about a week and I figured I'd just put it here. Thank you everyone so much for the reviews and emails about the fic. It really made me so happy and I'll definitely be writing more andromeda fics in the future thanks to your wonderful comments.  
  
Also regarding Harper and Tyr being slightly "out of their usual character" That was intentional. That was my main reason for the story. Both character's obviously have those sides in them, everyone does and I really wanted them to be able to finally show them. I know the writers of the show probably wouldn't do it, or at least not anytime soon, and I really wanted to give them a closer relationship because they both have the capability to act the way they did in my story. So I'm glad people realized this, and yes it was intentional when I was writing it. Done now, thanks everyone  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harper sat in his quarters gazing at nothing in particular and his mind racing. Recalling everything that had just happened in the past few hours. Realizing that he was alive, and only due to the selflessness that Tyr had shown ho  
  
urs before. Tyr had saved his life. The most unlikely of the crew to sacrifice himself for another had.  
  
"Why the hell would he do something like that for me?" the confused engineer asked himself repeatedly  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tyr was running his laps around the Andromeda alone and faster than usual. Despite Rev's request to take it easy for at least the rest of the day. He had never taken orders from a filthy magog, why start now? Tyr too was remembering the recent past. He couldn't remember that last time he was so afraid. He actually felt his stomach turned in knots and his entire body shake. Not just because of the ice cold water, he knew that, and it angered him. As he continued to remember what had happened he just snarled to himself, almost in disgust of the whole situation. He ran faster and faster as he asked himself continuously  
  
"Why the hell did I do that?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In hopes to get his mind off things, Harper went for a walk around the ship. Part of him not wanting to run into Tyr because of the awkwardness and the other part wanting nothing more but to thank him for what he had done.  
  
He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Screw it" "Rommie?"  
  
His holographic babe appeared in front him seconds after  
  
"Yes Harper?"  
  
"Where's Tyr, I uhh, need to talk to him about something."  
  
With this she smiled knowing what it was Harper wanted to confront his friend about.  
  
"Tyr's running again, he should be coming around this way momentarily, why don't you sit and wait for him?"  
  
With his always-charming grin he replied "Will do babe, thanks"  
  
Rommie disappeared leaving Harper alone waiting, and thinking of what to say. His mind started a million miles a minute again with clattered thoughts, but he tried his hardest to slow everything down. He was sitting leaned up against the wall banging his knees together out of nervousness anxiously awaiting the arrival of his shipmate. The nervous blonde quickly stood up when he heard the loud footsteps that he knew was Tyr about to round the corner. Harper's eyes were set waiting, as he saw Tyr appear. He was shirtless, sweating and almost out of breath. He had been clearly pushing himself over limit, even for a Neitztien.  
  
"Whoa, why don't you give it a rest there big guy"  
  
Surprised to see his small human companion waiting for him he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I'm fine. And so are you surprisingly, shouldn't you be resting in your quarters after what happened?"  
  
Realizing how hypercritical that statement had been he looked away from Harper waiting for one of his smart remarks. Instead of his likely witty comebacks, Harper took a step forward and starred at Tyr waiting for eye contact.  
  
"Was there something you wanted?" Tyr asked sternly but calm  
  
"Well, kinda. I uhh.talked to Rev-"  
  
He was cut off immedietly  
  
His tone now louder, deeper and more serious than before Tyr spoke. "I'm sure he gave you a touching story of bravery and sacrifice on my part. Let me assure you, you're actions were of stupidity and almost cost both of our lives. Why I saved you at all is beyond my comprehension, and if I have anything to do with it you will not be the lucky one next time"  
  
Tyr's head lowered, regretting what he just said. He knew he didn't mean most of it, he was just angry and upset, and he didn't know another way to show it. He looked up to see his short blonde friend with his eyes to the floor. He had obviously upset him with his words. Tyr waited for some sort of response and Harper's head finally lifted and his eyes met with Tyr's. His blue eyes were filled with tears ready to make their way down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyr" he said softy and went to turn and walk back towards his quarters. As he went to start walking he felt a large hand touch his shoulder. He slowly spun around to see Tyr whose eyes looked almost as watery as his own.  
  
"You're a stupid little man Harper" his voice shaky  
  
A half smile crept across the young man's face, as he heard Tyr's words. He was almost showing concern, he never saw this side of Tyr before.  
  
"I know I-"  
  
Once again cut off "And as stupid and careless as you usually prove to be, you're the last person aboard this ship that I'd ever want to lose. You've proven to be quite the fighter Harper, and I'm.. I'm proud of you"  
  
Harper allowed some of those tears to fall down his face, as his half smile doubled into a whole one. He looked up at his newfound friend and teacher.  
  
"Thanks Tyr" he said blushing  
  
"I suppose you want to have the traditional hug and pretend you've done nothing wrong?"  
  
Harper wiped the moistness from his face, still smiling and replied "Just this once?"  
  
Tyr couldn't help but smile just as much as Harper. Partly due to the fact that in the position they were standing in, Harper really was straining his neck looking up at him. "Come here boy"  
  
The two stood in the middle of Andromeda's halls in an embrace similar to that of a father and his son.  
  
"Stick around boy, you're not so bad" Tyr thought silently too himself, but on some level Harper knew exactly what he was thinking.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there ya have it. My first Andromeda Fic *Prideful Grin* Hopefully it didn't suck too bad. Please review so I know whether to ever write another one. Thanks! 


End file.
